1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hinge structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the advancement in the industry of science and technology, electronic devices, such as notebook (NB) computers, tablet computers, and smart phones, are used more and more frequently in our daily life. As the types, uses, and functions of the electronic devices diversify to a greater extent, the convenience and usefulness make the electronic devices more and more popular. Besides, the electronic devices may be used differently based on the user's needs. For some tablet-like electronic devices, such as tablet computers, the angle of use of the device body of such electronic devices is not adjustable. Therefore, such electronic devices may be used with a support frame to adjust the angle of use. For example, with the support frame, the electronic devices may be arranged to stand on a desk.
As an example, a common support fame is formed by a protective cover disposed on an electronic device. In addition, the protective cover substantially includes two plates and a hinge structure, and the plates are rotatable with respect to each other via the hinge structure. Thus, when the protective cover is disposed on a back surface of the electronic device, the two plates form a planar surface, and the use of the electronic device is not affected. For example, the touch of the user holding the electronic device or the placement of the electronic device on the desk is not affected. When the user intends to arrange the electronic device to stand on the desk, a lower plate of the protective cover may be moved outward to serve as the support frame. In other words, the lower plate of the protective cover may be moved outward to serve as a support fame, and the electronic device is supported with a bottom part of the electronic device and the support frame and in a tilted state.
However, when the user operates the electronic device, such as pressing the display of the electronic device with his/her finger, an external force exerted by the user is transmitted to the hinge structure on the protective cover, and the lower plate serving as the support frame may move away from the bottom part of the electronic device and be bent toward an upper plate. Under the circumstance, the hinge structure may be damaged easily. In other words, the hinge structure may be damaged through operation of the electronic device. Besides, when the lower plate as the support frame is no longer needed, the user needs to additionally move the lower plate back to the back surface of the electronic device. Hence, the complexity of operating the support frame is increased.
Besides, while the conventional continuous hinge allows the support frame to be stopped at any arbitrary expanded position, the continuous hinge needs to use a friction force generated through tight arrangement of hinge components. However, such arrangement may easily wear out the components as the count of use increases. Accordingly, the friction force may decrease. Meanwhile, to ensure that the friction force generated between the components reaches a predetermined value, the precision of the components as well as the precision of assembling of the components need to meet a certain standard. Thus, the yield rate of the manufacturing process may be decreased, and the cost may be increased.